Christmas
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: What Christmas is like for a resident redhead and her favorite man. One-shot!


**I know it's still early in the month, but I feel that if I don't get it out now, I'm probably not going to get it out at all. I needed to make a Christmas story including the X-men! This is it! Enjoy!**

Jean's eyes opened and her hand fumbled around to hit her alarm before it woke Scott up, though she knew he would already be awake, "Go back to sleep love."

He groaned something unintelligible and rolled over, pulling her blankets with him. She just smiled and stood with a groan of her own as her relaxed muscles stretched. The familiar chill of the New York winter swept over her skin, raising small goosebumps. She slipped into her slippers and made her way to the bathroom she and her secret fiance shared.

The warm water of the shower swept her chill down the drain and after she finished, she dressed as quietly as possible in a red cashmere sweater and dark blue jeans. Though she normally would have slipped into a pair of ratty tennis shoes, her sister had given her a nice pair of boots as an early Christmas present and she decided to wear those instead.

She left her bedroom behind and practically tiptoed her way down to the kitchen where she turned the lights on and set to work. It was five o'clock a.m. and she was beginning breakfast, something she had done every year since she had arrived at the institute.

Her methodical work of making the various delectable treats of cinnamon rolls, waffles, and bacon was interrupted as her best friend walked in and began to make coffee, "I thought the kitchen was mine on Christmas."

Ororo sent her a grin, "Not unless you want to deal with a coffee deprived Scott."

"Good point, but if you're going to be here, could you at least help?"

"How about I work on the hot chocolate, tea, etc?"

"Sounds good, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Jeannie!"

They worked together in silence as they had done on many other tasks, effectively getting everything done they needed to and by 6:30, some of the students were beginning to awaken and nearly all of their work was finished. They heard someone come into the kitchen and Jean just smiled, not needing to turn around, "Coffee's in the pot, love."

He grunted and poured himself a cup, taking it black in the morning. She just laughed and Ororo joined in. They moved the food to the table and began to prepare to play mediator of the coming chaos.

And chaos it was as the students were so concerned with filling themselves to the brim, Jean wondered how any of them would have room for dinner, which they always did. As the students all left breakfast with full bellies, empty plates, and excitement at the idea of presents, the adults were left with clean-up.

Ororo was filling one of the dishwashers, "You guys can go on ahead. I'll finish cleaning up here."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

Ororo nodded and smiled at the two of them, "How often do you two get to spend time with each other when it won't involve students?"

"Point taken. We'll do dinner clean-up, okay?" Jean said.

Ororo waved her hand impatiently, "Go on. Get out of here."

They walked hand-in-hand back to their bedroom where they crawled back on the bed and cuddled underneath an old blanket that had belonged to Scott as a child. Scott laid on his back with Jean curled up against his chest.

"Did you call your Mom and Dad yet?" Scott asked, while playing with her hair.

Jean sighed, "I'll call them later. Sarah's probably over there now with her family and I don't want to interrupt."

"You know how we promised not to get each other things for Christmas?"

"Mmhmm."

"I lied."

Jean rolled her eyes, "Gee, what a shocker! Do we ever actually follow through on promises like that?"

He laughed, the sound making her stomach jolt, "I don't think so, but maybe one of these days..."

"Not a chance on this end, so..." she sat up and put on her most excited puppy dog face. "What'cha get me?"

He laughed again, sat up, and reached for something under his pillow, when he pulled it out, it was a velvet jewelry box. She took it from him and opened it. On the inside sat a silver necklace in the shape of the X-men's logo that they wear on all of their uniforms, encrusted with diamonds, "Scott..."

She couldn't even speak. Jewelry was something they had pretty much agreed never to give each other as it was so stereotypical, but she had voiced to Ororo a few months before about wishing that she had something that could reflect her affiliation to the X-men in a civilian way. She also knew that he would have had to have this custom made, and along with how much it would have cost anyway...

"Don't cry, please," Scott smiled at her. "As long as you actually wear it, it was worth it."

She held the box out to him and turn around, lifting her hair up. He obliged her silent request and fastened it around her neck. Giving him a small kiss, she picked up a box from under her own pillow, causing him to laugh at their obvious similarities and handed it to him.

He shot her a questioning glance and opened it. In the middle of the box sat one of his sets of keys, "You're giving me my own car now."

She rolled her eyes, "Which car is it to?"

He looked them over, "You're giving me my own car that doesn't run?"

She smiled, "Does it?"

"You...no! You didn't! Jean, that was a classic!"

She laughed, "As long as you love it, it was worth it."

He kissed her, but this time it was longer, "Merry Christmas Jean."

"Merry Christmas Scott."

**Pathetic, I know, but I wanted to get something out in the holiday spirit. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please give me a small gift by the way of a review. If you didn't, please tell me why by way of a review. Thanks**


End file.
